


Midnight Rendesvoux

by Deveroux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve, Post-Series but ignores the epilogue, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deveroux/pseuds/Deveroux
Summary: The party was a surprise to the Atlas crew, but it was a welcome one. And Shiro, well... Shiro found this was one celebration he could definitely enjoy.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Midnight Rendesvoux

**Author's Note:**

> The entire concept for this one was based on a small thought I tweeted earlier today, and I just decided to run with it.

Fairy lights were strung along trellises and arbors, a mimicry of the night sky as they twinkled in a soft glow upon a night of revelry. It had been something of a surprise for the crew of the Atlas, to return home earlier that day only to find the Galaxy Garrison had prepared a magical visage to mark the end of one year and the dawning of another. _Far too long without_ , some had said, smiles on their faces as they worked with precision to lay a dance floor and wire a proper sound system. Shiro understood the sentiment, even if he wasn’t sure how accurate it truly was; in the year following the war, it had seemed like the celebrations hadn’t quite ceased, even as they continued their work to unite the universe and disperse aid where needed. Indeed, it had almost felt like their duties had been woven into the cracks between the jovial gatherings. It had become more tame since then, and nearly three years past, they could see instead a return to the traditional celebrations of any number of planets.

Still, the Atlas hadn’t been on Earth to celebrate the previous year, so it was a welcome surprise. Shiro _did_ have to admit it had brought a sense of calm, of joy, of _right_ to his heart.

He’d found himself enjoying the company of others throughout the night, relaxing and just _being_ for a change, shedding the weight of duty and expectations. He was able to just chat idly or joke with the people around him. Like many times before, though, he found himself gravitating to the ones who’d become a new family to him, to the Paladins. The conversations were light and easy, and it was something Shiro hadn’t realized he’d _needed_ : the raucous laughter as Hunk regaled them with the tale of a planet he’d visited with Shay and Romelle, the understanding consolation as Lance bemoaned Coran’s meddling in wedding plans with his insistence on a _perfect_ wedding befitting Allura.

“As if I’d settle for giving her less or something!” Shiro leaned back just in time as Lance waved his arms in the air to emphasize his words, placing his left hand on the other man’s shoulder once he’d settled down again.

“Look, I hear you. But just give him a win for it every now and then, maybe?” Lance grumbled something in response, begrudgingly acknowledging that Shiro was right.

And then there was something else that was so painfully familiar: Keith, moving through the crowd and clearly ducking away from attention whenever he could. He’d smile and chat politely enough whenever he was cornered, but it was all in that reserved way he had about him whenever he was uncertain. Even halfway across the gathering, Shiro could see how he struggled to avoid closing in on himself, to avoid bringing his arms around his body to make himself as small as possible. The only times he seemed to truly light up was when one of the other Paladins or one of the Blades would make their way over to him.

Shaking his head, Shiro began to make his way over to Keith’s side. The night was wearing on, the minutes ticking past, and midnight would be upon them soon. He felt the way any number of gazes fell on him, following his every movement as he stopped beside his best friend, and it took some effort to avoid shaking his head. They weren’t subtle.

He knew it wasn’t the _best_ etiquette, but he found himself placing a hand on the small of Keith’s back as he reached the other man’s side, sliding into his space easily with a practiced, charming smile on his lips – the very same smile he’d come to use through what felt like endless diplomatic engagements. The lieutenant who had cornered Keith into conversation noticed immediately, but Keith barely reacted as Shiro cut in with far too much politeness, “Forgive me, but if you don’t mind, there’s something I need to discuss with the Blades’ leader.” The lieutenant stood dumbfounded, nodding slightly without a word as Shiro gently led Keith away. The smile gave way to a soft laugh once they were out of earshot, but it was cut off with a cough when Keith elbowed him in the side.

“You’re going to make them talk again, you know.”

Shiro shrugged, turning his head to the side and grinning down at Keith. “So let them talk. Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?” Keith regarded him for a few moments before he raised an eyebrow, a sly grin curling at his lips and mischief in his indigo eyes. He pulled Keith around to face him, leaning in just slightly to whisper into his ear, “You can’t _blame_ me if I’d rather spend time with you at this party, can you?”

Keith hummed faintly in response, appearing to think about his answer before he replied, “Here I thought you just didn’t want anyone else with me at midnight, _Admiral_.”

“That’s not official yet.”

“Seems that’s not the only thing that isn’t _official_ yet.” The words were playful, and Shiro shook his head slightly at Keith’s implication. He drew Keith closer all the same, leaning in until their lips nearly brushed each other.

“We could change that,” he murmured, his left hand coming up to rest at the side of Keith’s face, cupping his cheek, fingers teasing at the small wisps of hair that hadn’t fit into his braid. Keith leaned into it slightly, eyes closing as he inhaled.

They stayed like that as the seconds ticked down, neither daring to move and scarcely daring to breathe. “And spoil the fun?” he finally breathed in response, and Shiro could feel the ghost of a smile against his lips. “Who do you think would win if we announced it tonight?”

“I’ve lost track. I think it’s someone from the bridge, though. Either that or your mom.”

Keith laughed softly, opening his eyes and seeming to search for something in Shiro’s gaze, indigo locked on gunmetal. Around them, Shiro barely registered the sounds of the excited crowd counting down the seconds. The look in Keith’s eyes changed once they hit _four_ , a challenge resting there, something Shiro could never resist; it was more magnetic than all the stars in the universe, as far as he was concerned.

It was the easiest thing, closing the hair’s breadth of a gap between them as the crowd reached _one_ , as they shouted, “Happy New Year!” He felt Keith’s lips part, giving way to him as he kissed the other man – the love of his life – long and slow, swaying slightly as some of the revelers broke into a refrain of _Auld Lang Syne_ , as more and more of the partygoers joined into the song. But for him, he had everything he needed right there in his arms.

A kiss at the last moment of the year, a celebration of the old, of the things gained. A kiss lasting into the new year, a hope for what was still to come. They would continue alongside each other for another year still, and more beyond.

And before they pulled apart, whispered against each other’s lips, they spoke the truest words where no one else could hear them: “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for joining me through this short journey. Please feel free to comment, or stop by my Twitter ([@RixanDeveroux](https://twitter.com/RixanDeveroux)) to get in touch with me if you’d like. I tend to post a lot of random idea threads there that often get ridiculously long, if you’re interested.


End file.
